Changelog/1.002
Changelog (E) Version 1.002 (Beta) 10/07/2007 This is a beta version. If you are looking for a stable version to play on, please wait for that to be released. Features and game balance will also be different in the beta version. Save files and user maps from versions before 1.000 cannot be used with this version and vice versa. Genes can still be inherited. and additions * Changed starting equipment of a lot of warrior-type creatures from a two-hand wielded weapon to a weapon and shield. (Creatures generated in ver 1.001 and below will not be affected.) * Added a few new monsters. * If a target is dominated during a hunting quest, it now counts towards the total quota. The number of remaining monsters is now displayed. * Flying scroll can no longer be used on the cooler box and items that weigh 0 or less. * The amount of Sense Quality experience received for passively identifying items is now proportional with skill level. * Pets' Anatomy, Healing, and Meditation skills will now level up as well. * Reduced the amount of experience and loot obtainable from creatures spawned by splitting. (The original splitter is unaffected.) * The player will no longer get hit by breaths and ball spells used by the pet he is riding. * Adjusted the game balance for Two Hand and Dual Wield. * Opponents in the arena now automatically become hostile. Karma is no longer reduced for killing them. * The death of your pets will no longer count towards the Fighters Guild quota and hunting quest quotas. * Pets being ridden will no longer pick up items. You can now give or take items from them by pressing 'G'ive and targeting yourself. * There is no longer any time limit for guild quotas. * Thanks to the DLL written by スポイル厨さん, black is now properly rendered as a transparent colour. * Ancient books no longer show up in the list of reservable books. Fixes * Fixed arrows and bullets not coming with the equipment attributes intrinsic to the materials they are made of. * Fixed being able to ride pets staying at your home. * Fixed the wrong category of equipment attributes getting added to equipment licked by the black cat. * Fixed the bug with learning skills. * Fixed characters other than the player taking less damage from mana reaction if the player has the trait intrinsic to Elea race. * Fixed the player's speed bonus from riding getting doubled. * Fixed the effects of offering items to gods. Stacked items will now automatically split into individual items when they get offered. * Fixed the town of Lumiest not refreshing. * Fixed being able to dig tiles other than the one at the player's feet while on the world map. * Fixed the variable for whether a piece of equipment is currently worn getting reset if that piece of equipment is an artifact and it gets regenerated. * Fixed the player talking to himself after training finishes if the portrait is changed while training. * Fixed the freezer getting heavier when putting in or taking items out of it. * Items currently being used by pets can no longer be picked up. * Fixed the bug in the adventurer hiring cost calculation. * Escorted NPCs and event characters can no longer be ridden. * Crops in a harvest quest can no longer be put into the cooler box. * Fixed the quota for other guilds remaining when changing guilds. * Fixed minotaur king and magic fruit not getting marked as unique. * Other minor fixes and additions. Special thanks: 名も無き冒険者さん ナーさん にゃも無き冒険者 とりのこえさん 古井戸さん SPECIAL special thanks: スポイル厨さん Changelog (J) Version 1.002(開発版) 2007/10/07 これは開発バージョンです。安定したゲームを楽しみたい方は、 今後リリースする安定版を待つのをお勧めします。 また開発版の仕様やバランスは安定版とは異なります。 1.000未満のバージョンとのセーブデータ・ユーザーマップの互換性はありません。 遺伝子経由での引き継ぎは可能です。 　追加と変更 * 多くの戦士系の生物の初期装備を両手持ちから盾持ちに変更（ver1.001以下生成はそのまま) * モンスターを数体追加。 * 殲滅依頼では、対象を支配したときも依頼完了のチェックをするように。また、残り討伐数を表示。 * 羽の生えた巻物は、クーラーボックス、重量0以下のアイテムには使えないように。 * 自然鑑定で上昇する経験値の量は、スキルレベルに比例して上昇するように。 * 仲間の解剖学、治癒、瞑想も上昇するように。 * 分裂した生物（本体以外）から得られる経験値とルート品の減少。 * 騎乗している仲間のブレスやボールはプレイヤーに当たらないように。 * 両手持ち、二刀流関係のバランスの調整。 * アリーナの対戦相手は自動的に敵対関係になるように。また殺害時にカルマは減少しないように。 * ペットの殺害は、戦士ギルドのノルマと総殺害数にはカウントされないように。 * 乗られている仲間はアイテムを拾わないように。与える(Gキー)でプレイヤーを指定すると、アイテムを交換できるように。 * ギルドのノルマ期限はなしに。 * スポイル厨さんが作ってくださったDLLにより、黒の透過色処理が正常に処理されるようになりました。 * 古書物は予約リストに表示されないように（1.001以下で読了済みの場合を除く） 　修正 * 矢弾に素材特性のエンチャントが付いていなかったバグの修正。 * 滞在中の仲間に乗馬できるバグの修正。 * 黒猫が舐める際、付与されるエンチャントのカテゴリが正確でなかったバグの修正。 * スキルの習得関連のバグを修正。 * プレイヤーがエレアの種族特性を持っていると、プレイヤー以外のマナの反動も半減されていたバグの修正。 * 乗馬時にプレイヤーのスピード修正が二重に計算されていたバグの修正。 * 捧げ物の効果のバグの修正。また捧げ物がスタックしている場合、自動的に分割するように。 * ルミエストの街がリフレッシュされないバグの修正。 * ワールドマップで足元以外が掘れるバグの修正。 * 装備中のアーティファクトの再生成が行われた際、アイテムの装備フラグが外れるバグの修正。 * 訓練時にポートレイトの変更をすると、訓練終了後自分と会話してしまうバグの修正。 * 冷蔵庫のアイテムを出し入れすると冷蔵庫が重くなるバグの修正。 * 仲間が使用中のアイテムは拾えないように。 * 冒険者の雇用の際の金額計算のバグの修正。 * 護衛対象やイベントキャラには騎乗できないように。 * 収穫クエストの作物はクーラーボックスに入らないように。 * ギルドを乗り換えた時、他のギルドのノルマが残ってしまうバグの修正。 * ミノタウロスの王とマジックフルーツにユニークフラグが立っていなかったバグの修正。 * その他細かい修正と追加。 Thanks! 名も無き冒険者さん ナーさん にゃも無き冒険者 とりのこえさん 古井戸さん Special Thanks! スポイル厨さん Category:Development